The Pretty Ones Are Always Up To Something
by Sunshinecackle
Summary: Kevin knew better than to talk when Firkle was concentrating, but the tub was awfully cramped and too hot, even if his heater was broken in the dead of winter.


**Title:** The Pretty Ones Are Always Up To Something  
 **Author:** Daisy  
 **Fandom:** South Park  
 **Setting:** Kevin's Apartment  
 **Pairing:** Kevin McCormick/Firkle  
 **Characters:** Kevin McCormick, Firkle  
 **Genre:** Romance/Fluff  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Chapters:** 1/1  
 **Word Count:** 1010  
 **Type of Work:** One-shot  
 **Status:** Complete  
 **Warnings:** Gay, Slash, Yaoi, Fluff, Nudity, Established Relationship, Unbeta'd  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.  
 **Summary:** Kevin knew better than to talk when Firkle was concentrating, but the tub was awfully cramped and too hot, even if his heater was broken in the dead of winter.

 **AN:** Welp, I'm sinking deeper into this ship. xD I can't seem to get enough of these boys, so I hope that it's at least good. I really needed some fluff in my life, so this happened. It may or may not be a little based on fact; it is 68 degree in my house and one degree outside. x.x Fucking cold. Thinking about having a bath, myself. Anyway, here we go!

Prompt: "I never intended to let you be this close to me."

 **The Pretty Ones Are Always Up To Something** ****

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Excuse me, Princess." Kevin murmured, jostling the head resting limply on his chest and arm, "But do you think you could get off your royal ass and let me up? I'm turning into a raisin."

"You can wait." Firkle replied softly, the bite of a threat hidden by the soft sigh of contentment leaving him, "I'm comfortable."

" _You_ might be." It was getting cramped being bent up in this tub for the sake of his poor little lover's comfort. The bath in their (it was still odd to think they were sharing it) apartment didn't slope at the back, it was a straight drop, and whenever Firkle wanted to take a bath, his neck was at an uncomfortable angle. It fell on Kevin to become his support, apparently, even at the elder male's annoyance.

"It's not that bad. You're big enough to fit in this damn thing." Sure, it was kind of true. Kevin's legs could reach the bottom and he could sit (somewhat) easily in the fake-porcelain tub, but it didn't mean that he liked to be a chair to make it easier for the goth in his lap. "I'm almost done."

"Are you?" The elder questioned, raising a brow that went unseen. Firkle was focused on himself, and there was no talking him out of it when that started. Sometimes he wondered if saying a hot shower or bath worked better than the heating in his apartment. They needed to move, but something always came up that prevented it.

"Yes." Young as he might be, Firkle chose his bath times carefully. Always when Kevin was home, and always when he needed to think. Maybe he needed to consider them a bit more carefully, because it was hard to sift through his thoughts with his elder lover nagging him, "Just give me a few minutes to think."

Thinking was something that the goth was good at. His mind sorted through problems like a regular person could sort their laundry. Of course, it wasn't always the best outcome that he chose, but Kevin had a feeling he willingly chose the worst option in some cases. He couldn't deny thinking that their dating was one of these things, even if he couldn't get enough of the boy in his arms. They were ill-matched in some ways, and even worse in others, but when it came down to it, there were many advantages to their love.

Very few people were willing to take out their rage on the eighteen year old anymore, for example, even his parents had let up a bit. Kevin's wrath was not something many people wanted to incur; He had a record most people in this town knew. Sure, so did the goth, but Kevin didn't have a submissive bone in his body. Firkle, on the other hand, confused love and submission, even if he'd never admit it.

After a few more minutes of silence, the goth finally spoke.

"I never intended to let you be this close to me." Voice soft, almost wistful, Firkle laid his head back to try and look at the elder behind him. The bewilderment in his expression made him laugh lightly, something he tried to contain but couldn't, "You're one of the only people in my life that know anything about me. And, here we are, wrapped up in each other."

If he were honest, Kevin could say the same for Firkle. Never in his life had he let someone in like he had the goth, and he didn't really know what to call it. Maybe it really _was_ love.

"And…?" He questioned, guarded, those hazel eyes peering down his nose.

"...And I've decided that I want this." Now, he was even quieter, prompting a 'what?' from the elder, before he steeled his nerve, sighed heavily, and rolled over so that their bellies were pressed together. "I've decided I want you. This. For as long as you can put up with me."

That… Most certainly wasn't what Kevin had expected to hear. Some part of him had wanted it, had grown attached even before they grew this close, but he'd never thought he'd hear the kid laying against him admitting he wanted this. A _real_ 'this'. Whatever they'd had up to this point hadn't been given a name, necessarily, and it was odd to think that they hadn't really talked about it, now that he thought about it. Except, at the same time, it wasn't. It wasn't like either of them really talked about feelings, now, was it?

"So… You want to actually…"

"Date, yes. Maybe more, who knows." Trying to sound casual, the younger male turned his eyes down between them, and a wet hand came to press two fingers at the soft skin beneath his jaw.

"If that's what you want," Kevin spoke slowly, careful tone in place as he looked deep into those uncertain blue eyes, "Then I will give you that. If you decide against it, that's fine. I can handle it." He couldn't handle it. "Just… Be sure."

Little did they both know the meaning of this particular investment, but the little smile on the goth's nude lips was enough to have Kevin smiling a little, enjoying the thought that they could officially start something. Maybe it had really been going on for months; he remembered meeting the kid almost a year ago, and they'd at least been physical that entire time.

"I… I'm sure." Rose blossomed over those freckled cheeks as Kevin leaned in to kiss him.

"Then that's it. We're official." He mumbled against the other's lips, smiling slightly.

"Good."

"Can we get out of the tub, now, then?"

"...Yeah, I guess." This closeness would no doubt continue in the bedroom.

Getting out of the tub proved a bit difficult, but they finally managed to get dried off and clothed as warmly as their wardrobes allowed. Snuggled down in the bed, under a mountain of covers, Firkle's shivers were reduced the longer Kevin pet a hand over his side.

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 **AN:** And there's another thing written! I have kind of a full day later, but I've got time, now. Hopefully, with any luck, I can continue to get things done. See you guys in the next one!


End file.
